Harry Potter: Truth or Dare!
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: In this story from the realms of my mind all the Harry Potter characters have been tricked- I mean invited- to my lovely castle north of Hogwarts for a lovely game of truth or dare. More or less. I'd suggest you read it to get a real sense of what all goes on here. Part of my series: First one is Treasure Planet: Truth or Dare
1. Chapter 1

Me: HEY THERE EVERY-BODY!

Harry: The bloody hell...

Kitty:*waves wand and puts Harry in a full body bind* Shut up scar boy and let me speak.

Harry:*glares*

Other HP Characters: O_O

Ron: Hey don't do that too Harry! *waves wand*

Me: Expeliarmis! *disarms him and catches wand*

Ron:...Damn...

Me: Now, as I was saying. Hello fanfiction readers! I am Kitty Smith! And I've kidnapped- I mean kindly asked and convinced- all the Harry Potter characters to come to my castle, just north of Hogwarts for a _lovely _game of truth or dare! There are no limitations to the number per person of either. No rating on the dares either, but honestly sex or something like that is unacceptable, thank you. Leave your truth or dares in the comments or Personal Message me!

Britt:*appriates into room, coughing and sputtering* Sorry I'm late, just dealing with some dementors down in London. Poor muggles frightened as can be.

Me: Oh hi Britt...This is my friend Britt Walker, fellow authoress person in this story! *smiles widely and then releases Harry*

Harry:*glares again* Good Lord, I'm leaving! *tries to appriate away but nothing happens*

Hermione: Oh no don't tell me-

Kitty: Like Hogwarts, you can't appriate out or in, only Britt and I can do that. *grins evilly*

Remus: I am going to die AGAIN!

Kitty: Nah I'll need you for the story.

Britt: She's quite right, Remus.

Remus:*grumbles and sits down on couch*

Kitty: Just to note, I'm a Gryffindor, and Britt is a Hufflepuff, but don't let that fool you. She's kinda like me. Sometimes.

Ginny: This is how we all die...first or second time.

Kitty: Shuddup. Now to start off here are a couple dares I got from friends outside of this dimension to start us off...

Britt: One of which is mine!

Ron: Oh heaven help us...

Britt: I dare any of you! *waves hands around the room* to release rats into Hufflepuff common room!

Draco:*snorts* I'll do it, gladly.

Me:*hands him a closed bucket full of rats* Careful, they bite. Hard. *sneers*

Draco: *rolls eyes* I get the feeling you dislike me.

Me: Mhm. Right. Dislike...*hides list of different ways to beat him up behind back*

Draco: *rolls eyes again* Well I can't bloody leave here without your permission, now can I?

Me: No, you can't, but you have it.

Draco:*appriates away*

Ron: What?! HE WON'T COME BACK YOU IMBECILE!

Me: Shuddup Ron he will...

Hermione: There isn't any spell to make him too, unless you've cast Imperious on him.

Me: Please, I use no spells from here for such things.

Britt: She and I have different magic outside of this universe, thank you very much.

Harry: Ok now I'm terrified.

Sirius:*curled up on rug in dog form*

Tonks:...Do I hear screaming?

Britt: Oh yes...sounds like the rats worked...

Draco:*appears back laughing like an idiot* T-That was h-h-hilarious! *wipes tears from eyes and continues to chuckle for several minutes*

Britt: Well this has been rather boring...

Draco: Why can't I leave?

Me: Because you are my prisoner, Imperious! *casts spell and makes Draco sit on couch*

Draco: Damn...

Me: Please send in truths and dares! I really only had one! Make this more interesting for you lot! Enjoy! *smiles widely*


	2. Chapter 2

Me:"Ello you lot, been awhile 'asn't it?"

Harry:"WE'VE BEEN TRAPPED HERE FOR MONTHS HELP UUUUSSS!"

Me:"*smiles all to sweetly and throws a mysterious knock out dust into his face* As I was saying...

Britt:" WE GOT DARES YAAYY!" :D

Me: "Aye, we have. *grins*"

Ginny: "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH *runs and pounds on the front door*"

Me: "I have Nutella Ginny."

Ginny:"*pauses and looks back and then slowly goes and sits on the couch* I think I'll live..."

Ron:"Do you have bacon?"

Me:"Aye I do."

Ron:"I'm moving in."

Hermione:"Hey stop trying to steal my boyfriend. T_T"

Me:"*snorts* Keep faith someone will try that Hermione, just...keep telling yourself that's a possibility...*chuckles and takes out T&D notebook*

Britt:"What do we got?"

Me:"Well some girl or guy put, to quote, "PLEASE USE SOMEGHING TO DO WITH MESSING WITH SNAPE AS A DARE!"...so specific...*sighs*"

Britt:"Will y'all please give _specific _dares and truths? It'd be lovely."

Snape:"So...nothing happens to me? *raises that suspicious eyebrow of his*"

Me:"Oh, you wish. I have free will."

Snape:"I might as well write my will now..."

Dumbledore:"Severus...you're already dead."

Snape:"So are you."

Lily and James:"We are too."

Voldemort:"Myself as well..."

Tonks:"And me..."

Remus:"Couldn't ever forget my own death..."

Sirius:"Mine was rather graphically tragic as well..."

Pettigrew:"Mine was particularily gruesome when you think about it..."

Me:"Ok, ok, we get it Rowling killed a lot of you off. May we continue?"

Everyone:"*just nod*"

Me:"Alrighty then. We have a few lovely truths from Anon. He asks "Draco, is your hair dyed?"

Draco:*snorts* Ludicrious.

Me:"No, no he asked if your hair is dyed, not what you're made of."

Draco:"*glares* No. It's not dyed."

Ron:"It's the same color as his mummy's. *teasing tone*"

Draco:"So is yours, Weasly!"

Ron:"Eeeehhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Draco:"*starts growling*"

Ron:"Oh, releasing your inner ferret now, Malfoy?"

Draco:"Oh that is it! *gets up to tackle him, only to have Hermione use a stunning spell so he falls to the ground*"

Me:"Thank you."

Hermione:"Welcome."

Me:"Now onto the next truth, which is for Harry...can someone wake the bloke up?"

Snape:"*smirks and decides the classics are best in this case, getting a giant bucket of ice cold water and dumping it on him*

Harry:"*jumps awake* SWEET BABY JESUS"

Snape:"Wakey, wakey, Mister Potter."

Harry:"YOU'RE DEAD!"

Snape:"I still soaked you. Dry off and answer her question you ninny. *sneers slightly and sits back down*"

Harry:"Uugggghhhh. *looks at me* What the bloody hell do you want?"

Me:"Well we have a truth for you from Anon. He asks if you've ever had any unusual dreams involving your friends?"

Harry:"Well...*thinks a moment* One time I had a dream Ron and hermione were dressed as Big Mac's and chasing me, begging for their pickles back while Dumbledore played "Cat and The Fiddle" on a xylaphone (screw spelling)..."

Me:"O.o"

Everyone Else:"*look rather disturbed*"

Ginny:"Harry, what have I told you about minding our mouths?"

Harry:"...Oops."

Hermione:"I don't think I can ever go to McDonald's again..."

Ron:"Hmm...Harry do you suppose they'd use that as an advertising campainge?"

Harry:"Huh...maybe Ron."

Ron:"*sits there looking thoughtful*"

Dumbledore:"*chuckles* Such an odd dream. I cannot even play the xylaphone."

Britt:"...My turn. *takes the T&D book* Uuuuhhh Aron asks Ron if he's ever dyed his hair?"

Ron:"Not willingly...*glares at Fred and George*"

Fred and George:*matching Cheshire cat grins* Green fits ya' lovely brother."

Ron:"Oh just shuddup you twats -.-"

Britt:"*chuckles* He also dares you to dye it the color of eggplant."

Ron:"Oh hell n-"

Fred:"With pleasure!"

George:"*goes over and holds Ron's shoulders*"

Ron:"O_O NO, NO, NO, HELL NO, LET ME GO YOU BLUGGARD *squirms wildly*"

George:"*chuckles all to merrily* Go ahead Fred. Just don't hit his face, that spell is rather nasty to get off skin."

Fred:"*nods* Remember stayed on one of the test subjects for months...*shrugs and casts spell, turning Ron's red hair deep purple*"

Ron:"NOOOOOOO MY MANLINESS! *grabs hair and falls to knees*"

Fred:"*looks amused* You had manliness?"

George:"Why if he had any manliness at'll, I think we just enhanced it. Haven't we Fred?"

Fred:"I believe we have dear brother. *grins*"

Me:"Quite frankly I agree. *smirks*"

Harry:"It is rather fitting Ron *chuckles quietly*"

Ron:"Not a word out of you. T_T"

Hermione:"Oh my poor baby. *sympathetic face and kisses his cheek* I still think you're manly. ^^"

Ron:"*blushes and smiles*"

Me:"Gag me with a spoon. -.-"

Britt:"Don't think you'd say that if it was you and-"

Me:"I WILL CUT YOU"

Britt:"Hahahahahahahahaha-no."

Dumbledore:"Have you any more dares?"

Britt:"Uhhh, no, we're out actually."

Dumbledore:"Shame. Was hoping someone thought up something for me."

Me:"Well maybe they will this time. Again, need truths and or dares you lot! No limit on how many you can submit! They can be for ANY Harry Potter character and about ANYTHING that isn't really sexual. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to seeing some more reviews. Have fun!"

Me:"-.- Anyhow, that was all the dares we had for


End file.
